


Nothing in Common

by TheWritingSquid



Series: Only Thorns Left [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Sad Gay Feels Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingSquid/pseuds/TheWritingSquid
Summary: When forced to choose between Catherine and herself, Shamir chose herself.--Third of my series of flash fiction about FE3H babies forced to kill one another, and later grieving the act.





	Nothing in Common

Catherine’s dead. 

An arrow to the throat, shot from a distance. No way Shamir was going to risk approaching her with Thunderbrand; she knew the danger of that all too well. This is the way of life. Catherine chose Lady Rhea, as she’d announced she would. Shamir couldn’t follow her there. Between Catherine and her, she'd chosen herself, as she said she would. They had nothing in common, the two of them--not their way of life, not their beliefs, and not… not the way they’d die. It shouldn’t matter, it’s just one more death on her mercenary path, but this one clings to her, the same as her old partner. 

Some deaths aren’t just one more, no matter how much you try to make them so.

Now her heart thunders every time she walks past someone in the revamped armours of the Knights of Seiros. She recognizes them instantly despite their lack of symbol, has been around too many of them not to. Shamir’s not a wasteful person, but just this once, she wishes these had all been thrown away. But that’s a problem on her end, not Fódlan’s, and she has a solution: she’s returning to Dagda.

It’s a shame, work-wise. Hubert has had plenty of challenging contract with a high pay to offer her. She can’t take it anymore, though. Every time a woman laughs, frank and sharp, she thinks of Catherine. Every time thought of fishing, or drinking, or even sharing a meal with new colleagues, Shamir thinks of her. She loved her, and she killed her. Maybe one day it won't hurt as much--Shamir is nothing if not a survivor--but she doesn't think the day is anywhere close.

So. Dagda it is. She strides across the plank, embarking on the merchant ship leading her home--some rich bloke in need of protection from pirates. An easy job, a stale one, without any of the challenges of her time with the Knights of Seiros. Catherine could turn any mission into an adventure (half the time with her recklessness). That’s over now. 

Shamir squeezes her eyes shut and tries to focus on the wind on her skin and the slow shift of the deck under her feet. She chose this. She shouldn’t get to complain. But the truth is, if she could rewind time and make that choice again? She would choose Catherine, no hesitation. All these years, Shamir had thought she knew herself, knew the limits of her loyalties and affections. She’s been goddamn wrong from beginning to end, and now, well… now she’s without a partner, and she has no one else to blame.

An arrow to the throat. The cold end to something that should’ve been forever.

Shamir reopens her eyes, stares hard at the coast of Fódlan, now drifting away as the ship makes for the sea. The regrets start to recede with it, leaving her empty, drained. Maybe one day she’ll fill that space up again, but for now, Shamir clings to the numbness. She’ll take feeling nothing over pain any day. At least it lets her go on, and she did choose herself over Catherine. In a way, she owes it to her to make the best of that life, however she can.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wishes I didn't have so many ideas for those small angsty flash fictions XD


End file.
